Patches the Hyena
Patches the Hyena is a character in Demon's Souls. Location He will appear in (2-2), where he will tell you to get a treasure that is just next to a giant Bearbug. Talk to him after you defeat the bug for a reward. He will then appear in The Nexus, claiming to have reformed, and act as a very expensive vendor. He will eventually vanish again, and go to the Shrine of Storms (4-2), where he will kick the player down a hole close by in an attempt to kill the player. He can be a useful vendor so it is advised to avoid killing him. Information * He wields a Short Spear and the Adjudicator's Shield. * Mephistopheles will reward you with a Colorless Demon's Soul if you kill him for her. * When killed, he will drop Thief's Ring * If you found Patches in the Armor Spider Archstone and he appeared in the Nexus, killing the Adjudicator will cause him to leave. You must find him in Adjudicator Archstone and complete the event in order to have him return to the Nexus. * Occasionally after having Patches return to the Nexus and become a vendor after the events in Armor Spider Archstone and Adjudicator Archstone, he can no longer be found there. If this happens you must talk to him in Armor Spider Archstone or Adjudicator Archstone at his usual location to get him to reappear once again in the Nexus. The world you can find him in is the one you didn't first meet him in, i.e. if you first encountered him in Armor Spider Archstone, then talk to him in Adjudicator Archstone to trigger his reappearance. * After you 9th of 10th playthrough and depending on the World Tendency, the explosion of the bug during the world Armor Spider Archstone event will kill Patches. To avoid this you must kill the bug and quit the game asap. Meaning: once the death blow has been dealt, and before the explosion. Once you reload your game, patches will still be there, although his "side quest" not finished. To finish the side quest, pickup the ring of flame resistance, then talk to Patches. Dialogue * Stonefang Tunnel, Armor Spider Archstone * (If it's your first encounter with him) “Oh, you're not mad like the rest, are you?” Well, what jolly travelling companions are we? Pleased to meet you; call me Patches. Oh, see that treasure over there? Go on and take it! My gift to you, just to show that we're friends. Phew, I'm glad to meet you. These soul starved imbeciles will drive you mad. (If you met him before) “Oh, hello again.” Hey, don't turn a cold shoulder. I didn't mean to do you wrong, really! O, I have an idea! That treasure over there should be mine, but I'll let YOU have it! I promise, no tricks! I won't move a muscle until the treasure's safely in your hands. You can trust me… can't you? I'm just trying to do right and make amends here, hmm? * What's the matter? You're too good for treasure? (If you take item) * Oh, oh!! Who'd have thought it? Bearbugs! My apologies, it's just not your day. As promised, the treasure is all yours. If you survive, that is! Good luck to you! * After escape (not killing bearbug) ** You… How did you do that? I really didn't attempt to fool you. It was just bad luck. And besides, you're safe and sound, right? Worry not, worry not. Here it is, your little treasure, safe and sound. Go on. Take it, take it! Heh heh heh heh. * After Escape (killing bearbug) ** You… How did you do that? Worry not, the treasure is all yours! Tough luck with the Bearbugs, but you certainly showed them, didn't you? Here it is, the treasure, safe and sound. Go on. Take it, take it! Heh heh heh heh. ** Heh heh heh. You're simply unlucky. Worry not. Stay by me, and my luck'll rub off on you soon enough! * If you kill bearbug instead of taking treasure ** You… How did you do that? * Shrine of Storms, Adjudicator Archstone * (If it's your first encounter with him) ** Oh! the Demons haven't got to you, have they? I'm in luck. You see that pit? It's filled with treasure, but, er I can't get to it myself. Go on, have a look! It's more riches than I've ever dreamed of! That's it, that pit just there. Go on, get a little closer. * (If you met him before) ** Oh, hello again. Hey, don't turn a cold shoulder. I didn't mean to do you wrong, really! C'mon now, we've got better things to fret about! That pit there is filled with treasure, but, er I can't get to it myself. Go on, have a look! It's more riches than I've ever dreamed of! That's it, that pit just there. Go on, get a little closer. ** What's keeping you? Have a look at that treasure, down in the pit. Then we'll work out a way to fish it out. Heh heh heh heh. *** If you look ** Heh heh, don't hold it against me, eh? Take your time starving to death; then I'll sell every last trinket off your corpse! Keh heh heh heh! * After escaping Adjudicator Archstone cavity ** Y-you. Hey look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I mean, a man's got to make a living, right? Here, look I can make up for it. There aren't many humans like us. We need to stick together! I know! Here, take this, as a token of my friendship. You've seen one of these before, surely? ** Heh heh heh. C'mon, let's be friends, what do you say! No need to drag each other down. * Nexus, after encountering him in any world ** Well, I remember you. I'm glad I found you. I've found some really nice trinkets. Well, we've been long acquainted, so I'm willing to part with them at a special price, but only if you buy today! ** Nothing here is stolen, I swear. I no longer partake in the whole corpse-robbing thing. Yeah… No, I'm completely free from my vice. My old Mother would be proud indeed! Aren't you proud of me too? ** I've not seen YOU of late. Heh heh heh, have I got some stuff for you! No, no, don't mention it! It's the least I can do for a dear friend! But do pay for them. * Nexus, after rescuing Saint Urbain ** You see that priest and his disciples over there? They still don't trust me after that little incident behind the altar. Shouldn't they believe in forgiving and forgetting and all that? Well, I have news for them. Praying has not put food in my mouth, nor anyone else's. * Nexus, after beating 2nd Archdemons ** I have bad news. There's a rumour that the silent chief Yurt has infiltrated Boletaria. Yurt's a mercenary; he'd kill his own kin for the right price. Now, I'm not a saint, but compared to Yurt I'm as saintly as they come. So I implore you to stay away from Yurt, the assassin in black. * Nexus, after beating 3rd Archdemons ** No no, don't mention it, it's the least I can do for a dear friend. But do pay for them! ** Did you ever visit the Valley of Defilement? The bog there is filled with the corpses of honourable knights too foolish to stay out of harm's way. You may have heard of some of them. Vito the Moonlight Knight, Risaia of Istarel, and many, many more. I reckon they left behind some fine armour and weapons. Why not have a visit… see what you can find? * Leaving without shopping ** Well, do as you please, but you may yet regret refusing my offer. ** Well, do as you please, but don't come a-crying when it works not. ** Fine, fine, fine, I cannot make you. Though I know you'll come back soon. * Leaving while talking ** Hey, where are you off to? * When attacked ** You slimy little wretch! What did I ever do to you? Trivia * If you obtain Pure Black World Tendency in Adjudicator Archstone before encountering Patches, he will not reappear for that play through. * Voiced by: Will Vanderpuye. * Completing Stonefang Tunnel and then Shrine of Storms without encountering Patches in World Armor Spider Archstone first may cause him to disappear from the game until New Game +. This is not linked to the Black World Tendency Event above, although it may be a White World Tendency Event (as it is noted to have occured during the October 2010 White World Tendency Event). However, it may also be a glitch, because the disappearances of Graverobber Blige and Saint Urbain from their positions in World Adjudicator Archstone, as well as the continuous re-spawning of the Black Phantom in Saint Urbain's pit in Adjudicator Archstone, may also be related to this situation. Wares 'Consumables' Half Moon Grass 300 Souls Late Moon Grass 500 Souls Full Moon Grass 1000 Souls Fresh Spice 800 Souls Shard of Archstone 5000 Souls 'Ammunition' Heavy Arrow 30 Souls Heavy Bolt 40 Souls 'Rings' Fragrant Ring 60000 Souls Drops d Category:Characters Category:Merchants